


Junai Dropout except its DNF...

by vampikwo



Category: DreamSMP, Junai Dropout, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jealousy, Junai Dropout - Freeform, M/M, Manga, MyReadingManga, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Twitch Streamers - Freeform, Urethral Play, Wholesome, YouTubers - Freeform, coffee shop AU, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, male prostitute, mcyt - Freeform, prostitute dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampikwo/pseuds/vampikwo
Summary: Ok so, this is actually a BL manga I read a couple months back when my friend Dani recommended it to me. I felt it gave off a Bottom Dream vibe so im gonna put Dream and George into the manga instead of the main characters that are actually in there. If the author of the manga wants me to take it down, i will not hesitate to. This is purely fun and fictional as well thx! i’ll leave the link after every chapter :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bottom Dream





	Junai Dropout except its DNF...

Morning came fast for George, he had to get to work and quickly. George ran a small coffee shop in the city, he lived a few blocks away from it, in a small apartment. It was fairly easy for him to get to work, he only needed to shower, change and dry his hair. He went into the shower and came out quickly. He blow dried his hair and then buttoned up his white shirt, tying his brown apron around his waist then slipping on some black pants. He grabbed his coat, keys, wallet and shoes and put them on, soon after he was out of the door locking his apartment.

There was a regualr customer that George had at his coffee shop, his name was Mr. Wastaken, which if George answered honestly, was a weird ass name. But he didn't care whatever his last name was, he liked Mr. Wastaken because he had good manners and was always very calm and collected. He assumed that the guy worked at an office since he always came into the shop with his hair slicked back and work attire.

He always made small talk with George. Without a doubt Mr. Wastaken was a Top, he just exerted dominance everywhere he went, he was tall, fairly muscular and he had a sharp jawline. George made it to work and opened up shop it was 6 a.m. and Mr. Wastaken usually arrived around 7:30 a.m. He assumed the office guy was around his 20's to 30's he looked like such a dilf if George was being honest. George pushed all dirty thoughts aside and got to work, customers piled in 30 minutes after he had opened, this was the city after all. Then around 7:15 a.m. Mr. Was taken walked in. A coat in hand and his phone in the other. He looked as stunning as ever.

"What's up George! You know my order by know, I'm sure." he grinned at George. "Yeah, of course, you're only my most frequent customer ever." He got out a cup and started right on his order, he was done shortly within a span of 5 minutes. "Here you go! Enjoy!" He waved goodbye to him and watched him exit the building. Mr. Wastaken never failed to make his day better anytime he saw his smile.

* * *

It was around 8 p.m and George decided to close 30 minutes early, it was raining heavily out and he wanted to get home and bury himself in his bed sheets, maybe scroll through tiwtter. He walked up to the counter and cleaned any mess, spilled coffee or any ingredient really. He put the chairs up on the table deciding he was gonna mop the floor, it was mostly dirty. Man he needed to get some more staff. As soon as he went for the bucket and mop, in came Mr. Was taken. "Oh! I'm sorry were closing s-" George turned around to be met with a drenched man but what surprised him the most was the fact that his white button up had become see through.

He could see writing under his wet shirt. Right across the chest read: 'Slut.' It was clear he was all hot and bothered, his eye's were dazed and he looked as if he was running miles and miles. He looked used. A blush spread across his slightly tanned skin and freckles. George became increasingly worried. 

"Who- Who did this to you-" He rushed over to grab onto his shirt looking for answers. "Were you forced into this?! Dream!" George lifted Dream's shirt to reveal countless obscene words written in marker all over his skin. Slut. Masochist. Dick Please! and many others. As soon as he lifted Dream's shirt George looked down to find that Dream was hard. He had a boner. George slowly looked up and was met with Dream's hazy and lust filled gaze, he was red from the tip of his ears. He had a smile plastered on his face. 

"You- You like this...?" Dream only smiled more, his nipples were perked and he had piercings on both. "You like this don't you?" George repeated the question only with a more confident tone. He rubbed Dream's rock hard buds and Dream let out small whimpers, erection growing bigger and more uncomfortable in his pants. "Who did this? A woman..? Maybe a man?" He palmed Dream through his pants, Dream letting out shaky moans and whimpers. 

"Well then... May I use you..?" Dream felt sparks run down his spine, he let out a satisfied moan and perked his chest for George. He took of his shirt then his belt, he took of his pants and was left in boxers. George took notice of the writing on his thighs. Semen Please! and I love dick on the other. "Jesus, is anyone okay with you?" AS George was about to unbutton his top, Dream got on his knees looking hornier than before. Skillfully he unzipped George's jeans with his mouth/teeth then pulled his boxers down slightly to reveal George's massive erection. He was huge. "Thank you for the meal." Dream eagerly stuck George's dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the dick, then completely deep throating it.

'he's good.' George thought, he slightly closed his eyes trying to stiffle a groan. He felt something slightly metallic on his dick, he assumed it was another piercing. "Dream." George slightly pulled Dream off of his dick, he was correct. Dream had a tongue piercing. He let Dream continue. 'Was he trained..? Ah, I don't know...' Out of nowhere Dream tightened his throat round George's cock. 

"Hic!" George felt his hands tremble in pure bliss and lust. He was loosing himself and he'd regret it later. He knows he will. "Dream! I'm coming!" Dream held on to George's hips rather strongly and let George cum right down his throat. Dream slid his mouth off of George's dick keeping it right on his face. Looking up at George. He was rather tired and was hopping the Blow job would be the end of this. 

"hah!" Maybe George should leave the regrets for later. Yeah definitely. 

George started to prep Dream's ass, although it was quite clear he didn't need it, he didn't want to hurt him. To think gentle and handsome Dream, was this lewd. "George! George! Hurry, put your dick in! Hah!" Dream turned over on all fours. George rammed right into Dream. "Hah! It's in! It's here!" Dream arched his back moaning rather loudly. "Did you- You came right?" Dream was unable to answer as he had just reached his orgasm. He felt George start to play with his nipples again, groping his chest as if he was a woman. "Ah! No way... I just came!" His words were slurred and shaky. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his tongue sticking out when George rammed particularly hard into Dream. All he could think about was George's dick filling him up. "Raw is the best!" Dream moaned out. "Ah! Oh George!" He was put up against the wall, back still facing George. "George! Your cock! Agh!" George reached over and pulled on his tongue, feeling the piercing. "You like it when I bully you, right?" George kept his hard and rough pace. "You pervert." 

"Yes! Yes! I'll get you addicted to my ass!" Dream screamed out, pure lust was the only thing he could feel, his brain was mush. "I'm a pervert!" Dream was sex crazed. His eyes were practically at the back of his head and his tongue rolled out made him sound even sloppier. "I'm sorry! I'm coming! I'm coming again!" His mind now completely blank. George stared at him through half lidded eyes. Thrusting more sporadically as he was too reaching his high. "Ah! Hah Ah!" Dream came all over, shuddering. "Hic! Dream! I can't stop, moving..!" George said through thrusts and groans. "Ah...Inside do it inside!" George came filling Dream, he became limp against the wall, George holding him up lightly. 'I came inside.' George thought, he felt terrible. The guilt was starting to take a toll on him. Dream turned back around and took hold of George's dick again, slipping it in his mouth. "Ah! W-wait!" They went another two rounds before George and Dream decided it was enough. 

Dream was sitting, cum spilling from his ass, not clothed at all. "You know...If you do me so well, I wont be able to forget..." He said in between breaths. George felt himself falling even harder for Dream.

After a while of cleaning all that George managed to say was "I'm sorry." He bowed to really show he was sorry. Dream was drying up with a towel. He had already put on his pants and cleaned the writing on his body off. "If you're really sorry, then date me." George looked up from his spot. "What..?" He was aw struck, after what he's done Dream still wanted to consider dating him..? "How can you say that...? After all that I've done..?" He looked down again. "I gave you my consent, did I not?" That's right, he had asked Dream if it was ok and he had said yes.

"By the way, I wrote these words myself!" Dream smiled sweetly at George, George could only show a shocked expression. "I started working at a toilet station you know, like a prostitute brothel and all, I didn't get any customers though, because of the rain. Naturally I decided to show up here! I missed you, and I was hoping to get your number but look at us! we did way more beyond exchanging numbers.." Dream looked at George who was still trying to take all of the information in. "Are you disgusted?" 

"What! No! I'll date you!"

"Well then, take good care of me!" Dream smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://myreadingmanga.info/niumu-misaka-junai-dropout-eng/


End file.
